


In A Galaxy Far, Far Away

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, i know this is unrealistic but bear with me, that's what fan fiction is for right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Christen Press and Tobin Heath are professional soccer players.





	In A Galaxy Far, Far Away

Christen Press and Tobin Heath are both professional soccer players. They both play on the United States Women's National Team. Both Christen Press and Tobin Heath receive call-ups to the 2018 January camp, because both athletes are healthy and also professional soccer players. And most importantly, injury-free and healthy. 

They win the World Cup, finally get their own dog, and live happily ever after. The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for coming to my ted talk


End file.
